The Adventure of A Walking Glacier
by Jordan Damond
Summary: This is a fanfiction story about a DC Universe Online character that I made. His name is ArmedGlacier and he is a powerful hearing who on the brink of death managed to not only escape death but time itself. Now with the knowledge that he will be living for more than ten times the normal human he lives to stop the crime in his city. (This is my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Armed Glacier**

**By: Jordan Damond**

**This is a fanfiction story about a DC Universe Online character that I made. He is one of the many members of the Time Warriors who are the made up heroes I am gonna be writing about based off of their backstories. I will be writing mostly about the main guys who are online more often than others and eventually I will be writing about the Time Warriors in general. You can call this a comic series without pictures. If you don't know who the Time Warriors are on DCUO go watch Sound in Reverse aka Quantaic Strike's DCUO videos. Now this my first fanfiction so I may be new to the format of the story but please bear with me on this first chapter. I will be hopefully publishing a new chapter every 2 weeks if I have enough time. Oh also if you want me to use a villain that you suggest send me a DM or put yours in the comments with these specifications.**

**Name:**

**Birthdate:**

**Backstory(in detail):**

**Power: **

**Gimmic/Character(How they act are the Psychotic or Demonic stuff like that):**

**Appearance:**

**Size:**

**Major or Minor(What position on the importance scale do you want them to be):**

**That is all now it's time to start the story of how a Glacier was created.**

Wintry City. A city that highly lives up to it's name figuring how cold and desolate it was, as well as the people there. Right now Wintry was home to a cold blooded gang war between two gangs. One being Blitzphase, a gang focused on demolition and explosions of all kinds from atomic to nuclear. The other gang was Bloodline which was a group of low lifes treating their family as royalty and stomping on all the others. They would at times insert chemicals into their blood to increase their Strength, speed and mass.

There crimes was immense and they had always had a pact to leave each other alone. It would be dangerous and non profitable considering each others advancements in weaponry. That was it until 2 weeks ago where out of nowhere they started something neither of them could finish. The gang war has continued on and on without a single decisive winner. So many casualties, so much risk and so much death. What could have caused it? Money? No that wasn't worth the amount of casualties each side took. Weaponry? No this attack was not a surprise from either side they both were ready for a fight and it was highly unlikely that they both wanted wanted what the others had at the exact same time. No there was something more to it and it was Hudson Maverick's job to figure out what.

"12 guards surrounding the perimeter, 18 guards inside the area all armed and 10 cameras overall covering every corridor and corner." Hudson muttered to himself "Whatever info is on that computer is must be important to install all that security to one area." _Of course they put me on the job_ Hudson thought grimly to himself. _It's not like they had a choice. You are the only spy they had available that can sneak into a Bloodline HQ. _Hudson's conscious told him. _Yeah _Hudson thought _but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Whatever lets just get this job done. _Although the security was tough and they had many corridors covered Hudson knew that guards were men of habit and they would take the exact same route every time around the perimeter. He had read their movements for hours and he had saw and opening that would get him into position for 2 minutes without being seen if he played it carefully. That was all the time he needed to insert the disk and gather all the info in there possible. It was time to act on this opportunity and complete his mission. Hudson got off his vantage point and started to make his way down and into the base.  
>Hudson crouched behind a corner and waited for the opportunity to present himself. After 3 guards past he ran behind the Guard his shoe not making a sound and hid behind the pillar to take out his computer. He was now in the only corridor where the was opening where no camera could catch sight of him. He took advantage and checked the several cameras he had placed on each vantage point to show him which guards were where and which way the cameras was facing. He had noticed while surveying the area that not only did the corridor on this side have several areas where the cameras didn't have sight on you there was also a easy way to get from point to point and still avoid getting caught.<p>

Hudson took a deep breath put his computer away and ran when the cameras turned a certain direction. He made it and went through the door. He then hid behind the wall. He peered around making sure not get seen and he saw a guard coming buy off schedule. Hudson whispered to himself,"God Dammit why couldn't you have made this easier on yourself?" He waited till he came into reach and kicked the back of his leg then applied a sleeper hold till the guard's strength faded. He rested the guard inside a nearby bush and went on avoiding cameras and guards till he finally made it to the control room.

The computer was in the middle of this room so Hudson took a glance around the room and went for it. He dashed to the center inserted the disk and waited while the computer uploaded all it's files onto the disk. 11% and nothing happened. 27% and still noyone came 45% and noyone came still. Hudson thought that maybe he would get away with this one Scott free. Than the alarms sounded off doubtlessly because someone saw the knocked out guard in the bush. _Perfect _Hudson thought to himself when at 67% a guard walked into the room only to see the computer online with noyone home.

He walked towards the computer slowly and then took a peek around the desk only to get a back spin kick from the kneeling Hudson. The guard was so out a breath all he could do was fall to the ground. Hudson than right when he was about to relax heard footsteps and knew he had to get out of there. Hudson only had 90% of the files there but it would have to do, Hudson took out the disk and snuck out of there through his own "back door" path that he had saw while looking on his vantage point.

It was an air vent that connected on a 1 way path to a road block. Usually it would trap him so the guards could shoot him but he noticed there was a spot beneath the pipe that would be his escape root. So he crawled through the vent counting to himself _66,67,68,69 and 70! _He stopped here than took out the acid formula he had with him covered his nose poured it on the pipe and waited for it to dissolve. The smell was a dead giveaway but by the time one of the guards said ,"He is over here!" Hudson was long gone.

Hudson was walking home carrying the disk in his pocket on the phone with his commander Kayden and he was talking about the mission,"You know if you are gonna send me on a mission fit for a superhero why do I not get a paycheck fit for a superhero? Just a thought."

"Because you aren't a superhero!" Kayden replied What you are is a big crybaby! Now meet at the northeastern warehouse at 7:30 PM tomorrow 'hero' or else I REALLY get angry!" Hudson had to move his ear at the last part or risk being in danger of going deaf and by the time the phone was next to his ear Kayden had hanged up. Hudson rolled his eyes and was about to put his phone away when he got a call from his friend Gary. Gary interrupted him and spat out in nervousness, "Hudson this is not the time to be making jokes or being jolly!"

Hudson then thought to himself _I guess this is yell at Hudson Tuesday. I mean really what could be so importa- _Hudson's thought was interrupted when he heard Gary say his Half brother was in the hospital.

**Yep leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Also just as a note the first few chapters are gonna be the origin chapters of how Hudson Maverick transferred to Armed Glacier. SO be prepared for that leave a review so I can improve and thank you for reading. :) ALso tell me if you want the chapters to be shorter or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Tears

**Armed Glacier**

**Chapter 2 : Frozen Tears**

**This is a fanfiction story about a DC Universe Online character that I made. He is one of the many members of the Time Warriors who are the made up heroes I am gonna be writing about based off of their backstories. I will be writing mostly about the main guys who are online more often than others and eventually I will be writing about the Time Warriors in general. You can call this a comic series without pictures. If you don't know who the Time Warriors are on DCUO go watch Sound in Reverse aka Quantaic Strike's DCUO videos. Now this my first fanfiction so I may be new to the format of the story but please bear with me on this first chapter. I will be hopefully publishing a new chapter every 2 weeks if I have enough time. Oh also if you want me to use a villain that you suggest send me a DM or put yours in the comments with these specifications.**

**Name:**

**Birthdate:**

**Backstory(in detail):**

**Power: **

**Gimmic/Character(How they act are the Psychotic or Demonic stuff like that):**

**Appearance:**

**Size:**

**Major or Minor(What position on the importance scale do you want them to be):**

**That is all now it's time to start the story of how a Glacier was created.**

Footsteps were being heard around the block. Everyone knew who and where they were coming from but nobody knew why? They could only watch with wonder as Hudson ran past them at full speed not caring about the puddles of water that he was splashing onto his silk black pants. To be frank he wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. He couldn't and he wouldn't. _They can stare all they want _Hudson thought. _They don't know what's happened. They don't know the damn bull crap that had happened! _He was tempted to start a cursing fit but that wasn't going to help the situation. _What situation?! _

Hudson thought to himself as he rounded another corner. _This isn't a goddamn spy movie. It's your brother._ It had only been 8 minutes since he got the call from his friend Gary and he was already over the state of shock most people got when someone important to them was in pain. He had just arrived at the front door of the hospital that his brother was staying in. SCHF: South County Health Federation. He didn't have time for games he walked forced himself through the front door and asked the receptionist what floor his brother was being held on.

"What is his name?" The receptionist said in a calm tone that infuriated him. Again the thought of cussing out occurred to him stronger this time. _No _Hudson thought. _I don't have the time! _

"His name is Ray Caldwell." Hudson said with exaggerated care. "He was ambushed in the streets and from what I know he has at least 7 cuts on him!" He barked the last part out with a bit of furiosity that surprised the receptionist.

"O-Of course!" She stuttered understanding how mad this man was and why. "He is on the 4th floor in the room C-08. Is there anything else you want?"

Hudson shook his head figuring that he had wasted enough time with this person. He muttered an unintelligible thank you and ran without haste up the stairs. _What had happened? _He asked himself. _What had happened to you? _He finally made it up to floor 3 and it only took him seconds to find room C-09. He started to grab the handle then stopped himself. He was sweating from the exhaustion of running all the way here and the suit he wore had started to absorb the sweat like a sponge.

But unlike a sponge the sweat made the suit and it's wearer's attractability lower quite a bit. He didn't care about the suit or his shortness of breath though. He was thinking about if he should go in there? _Do I really want to go in there _Hudson thought to himself sadly_. If I do I may be scarred for life in a way that no other person could and would ever understand. What if my little brother is dead? Than what!? Am I gonna throw a fit am? Am I gonna blame everyone else for my problems? If I am why do it at all? _

Hudson's hand released it's grip then tightened again. _Because!_ Hudson thought. _He's my brother! And that's what brothers are supposed to do see each other thick and through. _He made a decision tightened his grip and opened the door. What he saw haunts him for the rest of his life and he never will forget it. The first thing he noticed was the tubes. The tubes carrying oxygen into his little brothers body. Than he notices the gashes. There weren't just 7. Whoever said that was a lying fool. He had at least 21 gashes on his lower body alone.

Hudson didn't even want to try counting the ones on his chest but he knew it was over 46. Ray's face usually so full of life and a comedic glimmer were now dull and near lifeless. The face was contorted in so many forms of pain that he Hudson didn't know when he had fallen unconscious. Heck Hudson didn't even know how Ray was alive. But he did know this one fact that brought Hudson to tears. Ray was in a coma and he was never coming out of it.

The morning alarm came at 10:30 for the sumpthin time already. It had gone off so many times to try to wake Hudson from his slumber at 9:45. He had ignored it and let it beep on and on till he felt ready to get up. He had been forced to leave the hospital that day because they needed to make some preparations as of giving him vitamins through the tubes and the encasing of his physical body. Hudson didn't want to see what was going to happen to his brother.

He had walked to home in a zombie like state ignoring all the commotion around him. He had fell asleep as soon as he had gotten on the bed. The thing that frightened Hudson the most was he expected some nightmare to happen that would tell him that it was his fault they didn't came. Either he had come to the recollection that it wasn't his fault or he hadn't cared. He wasn't sure which one he was more scared of. He got up and got dressed. He had a big day today and it was time he got it started. But first he was going to visit Ray again. _They should be done with any preparations they had to do he thought. And if they aren't then too bad. They will have to wait till he was done talking to Ray. _

With that thought he got up making sure to mask his age and to try putting on a dazzling smile. He was going to need it he thought. He left in a Blue Buttoned shirt that was a little more professional than necessary, some jeans and a pair of dark sunglasses. Many would question why he wore them when the weather was below 60 degrees 80% of the time. It wasn't the sun he wanted to avoid it was the eyes of all the bystanders the curious glances they made attempting to figure out if he was part of Blitzphase or Bloodline. He wasn't going to accept those gazes. He walked out the door and stepped into the faint light that some call sunlight but what he calls a flash in the clouds. He went straight to the hospital. He walked inside there and began to go up the stairs when he realized it was the same person at the desk from last night. Hudson took a deep breath swallowing up his pride and walked up to the counter

"Hello." Hudson said. "I don't believe we met." Hudson was hoping that the receptionist wouldn't remember who he was.

"Actually I believe we have." She said dashing any hopes he had. "Now if that's all you need could you please leave me alone. I have important work to do." Hudson may have left anyone else to there own devices but he felt sorry for this women. Not only had he yelled at her for no really good reason other than anger. But he had also disrespected her in front of all these other people which would just make her job harder.

"Look. I am very sorry for the way I talked to you last." I had no right to do that to you and I am sorry." Hudson was disappointed that when looking at her face her expression hadn't changed a bit. Hudson took a different approach. He leaned over the desk so nobody else could hear him.

He whispered to her, "Look I know no apology can really go over what I did but what about I give you a written note from Deputy Kayden and we are done." For some unknown reason to Hudson Kayden was some sort of celebrity and he knew that a written note would go far for someone on her job level.

Her eyes widened like he predicted and Hudson thought he had it done but then she beckoned him over. He got a feeling what she said next was gonna cost a lot of money. "Well." She began with obvious pleasure in her voice. "That would be great but what I really want would be a written apology note from you." Hudson was confused for a second before she explained.

"You see. You put me in a bit of a situation when you said what you said and it wouldn't hurt to have a written apology from a person as high up as you." Hudson was wide eyed again before she finally let that smile out of her system and whispered ,"Oh please. When you started yelling to me I was a bit unsettled by what you said and I decided that I would look up Ray Caldwell too see the injury report.

I then saw that the only relative he had was his half brother by the name Hudson Maverick. Your name sounded familiar so I did a bit of research and found out that you were somewhat of a celebrity." She then let go that smile of hers again. _It was such a beautiful smile for such a deceptive woman _Hudson thought. And strangely enough Hudson respected her deception and her playing possum. So he pulled out a piece of paper wrote down a note with words such as 'sincerity' and 'forgiveness.' While writing the note down he decided to get a reaction out of her.

"Well since you obviously have done your research forgive me for not doing mine and just going for the direct approach. This is the way normal humans do it they say 'What is your name?' And usually you answer with 'My name is blank.' Hudson was expecting the receptionist to be offended but surprisingly she just shrugged uninterested in his insult and then took the note from him.

He decided there would be no reaction from her so he began to leave when he heard the receptionists voice again ,"It's Amanda." she whispered.

"Huh?" he said hoping to get her to say it again. She ignored his obvious ploy and went back to his work musing to himself _And I thought I was the only deceptive person with a hidden heart of gold_. He walked up the steps, to Ray's room and thought _Maybe. Just maybe things are going up from here in end. _He then opened the door just to see that the window was open and his brother was gone.

Some people may have panicked and started running around the room trying to figure out where there brother was. Hudson wasn't like most people. He examined the room with all the training and experience he had had in his 5 years of being a spy. He checked for any ripped clothing, any hand/foot prints and any type of DNA the police would be able to salvage. He found nothing. He then decided to take out his phone and dialed AKA Deputy Kayden. "What's the problem Hudson?" Kayden said in a surprisingly tender voice. _He must have heard about the accident _Hudson thought. _Damn news spread like wildfire_.

"The problem is that….." Hudson came up at a blank. He realized with shock that his normally calm comedic voice was scratchy at best and that he had came to a halt. He didn't want to say what he already knew, he didn't want to accept it but he knew it was true. It had to be. Hudson swallowed and then tried again. "The problem is Ray has been kidnapped."

The police had gotten there in 30 minutes. They had searched the place for any sign of footprints or DNA and they got the same answer as Hudson, nothing. They had asked any of the patients if they saw anything out there windows and most of them said no. But, one single man in his 70's said in a croaky voice, "I saw something fall out of the sky."

The police thought it was far fetched but Hudson knew that someone had jumped from the building with his brother in hand. Now he just had to find out. But, now he had something else too do. He had arrived at the northeastern warehouse at 7:30 as requested and there was Deputy Kayden waiting for him. "Glad you made it." Kayden said in that same tender soft voice. "I know this is hard times Hudson but that information is vital to us so if you could please hand it over for scanning." Hudson gave him the disk and then went home to sleep away the nightmare that was now his life.


End file.
